


A Magical Train Ride

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplane Sex, Creampie, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Natasha is pushed up against a handsome stranger on a crowded train. What happens next surprises even her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha nudged her way through the crowded train, doing her best not to let her annoyance show. She’d known about the reputation for Japanese trains being so full and crowded that there was barely even room to move, but this was her first time experiencing the reality of it. She couldn’t let herself get angry though. She had a meeting to get to.

Fury had sent her on an undercover mission to take down a seemingly law-abiding Japanese businessman who they’d recently linked to HYDRA, and today was the day she was going to make first contact. She was dressed the part of an aspiring businesswoman, with a black business suit and skirt combination. She needed to get into the mindset of an office worker as well, which meant she gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore the hands that accidentally (or maybe not so accidentally) brushed against her breasts and her ass as she worked her way through the swarm.

Her hope was to make it as close to one of the walls as she could, and it was with that purpose that she inched her way through the sea of Japanese businessmen. She was coming close to her objective, but a sudden bump knocked an overweight man against her from behind. Her body was thrown off-balance by his bulk, and she stumbled forward until she hit something solid.

The solid thing she’d hit was another person, a person who had apparently had the same idea as her and was leaning his back against the wall behind him. She muttered an apology as looked up from his chest and into his face, and she had to stifle a gasp when she got a good look at him.

Underneath a mop of untidy black hair that she immediately wanted to ruffle and muss with her hands, she could just make out a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. His face was fair and handsome, but her gaze lingered on his eyes behind his glasses. While she herself had green eyes, this man’s were a deeper, purer, more vivid shade of green. She’d never been the mushy type, but she could easily imagine getting lost in those eyes.

Natasha cleared her throat and mentally shook herself, disgusted with herself for becoming so easily distracted by a handsome face. Unfortunately the train somehow got even more crowded as more passengers slid in, and she couldn’t step back. She was pushed right up against the man, their chests in intimate contact as she wedged him right up against the wall.

“Sorry,” she whispered. She didn’t need to do any more than that for him to hear her because their bodies were flush against each other, and her mouth was very close to his ear. It wasn’t her fault, obviously, but she was still invading his personal space.

“S’ok,” he whispered back, his accent identifying him as British. “Not my first time getting crowded like this on the train. Usually the company isn’t nearly so attractive though.” Natasha grinned, and very nearly giggled like a schoolgirl instead of the trained assassin turned spy that she actually was. What the hell had gotten into her? She couldn’t honestly say, but privately she agreed with him. If she was going to be pressed up against someone on the train it might as well be this cutie.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, or as comfortable as it could reasonably be considering the complete lack of personal space or room to move. Natasha did her best to forget about her current surroundings and focus on the job she had to do after the ride was over and she got off of the train, but that was easier said than done. This handsome Englishman was hard to ignore, especially since they were practically embracing. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had such close physical contact with another person, never mind one this handsome. And though she couldn’t get a good look at his body underneath the business suit he was wearing, his chest certainly felt hard enough as she pressed against him. Despite herself, she could feel her nipples stiffening inside of her bra.

The man shifted his hips to the side as best he could, which was not much at all given how cramped together they were. Natasha cocked her head at him, curious at what he was trying to accomplish, but it became crystal clear moments later when she felt something stiff poking against her belly. He was hard inside of his pants. Hard for her, hard because he could feel her body pressed against him.

She looked up into his eyes and he winced. He looked at her apologetically, blushing in embarrassment, and seeing his pale cheeks take on a red tint only made him look even cuter.

“Sorry,” he whispered, but she shook her head.

“It’s okay,” she whispered back. She wasn’t upset. Truth be told, she was flattered. Flattered, and excited. He was feeling it too then. It wasn’t just her who was being affected by their close proximity; it wasn’t just her who was trying to tamp down her arousal. And then she came to ask herself an important question: why should she tamp it down? Why bother trying to ignore what she was feeling if he was feeling it too? It was insane and out of character for her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about any of that. She was attracted to this handsome stranger in a way she’d never been attracted to another person, at least not after so short a time. She didn’t know anything about him other than what he looked like and that he was likely from Britain given his accent. She didn’t even know his _name_ , for fuck’s sake! But she knew what his body felt like against her, and she knew that he wanted her. The erection poking against her belly was proof enough of that.

All the reasons she shouldn’t even entertain the idea of acting on her impulses were staring her straight in the face. Not only did she not know him, they were in the middle of a packed train, surrounded by a sea of people. The chances of someone noticing if they did anything obscene were sky high. And not to mention the important assignment she still had in front of her once she got off of the train; obviously it wasn’t wise for her to do anything that might take her mind off of her job. There were so many reasons for her to stand still, ignore the cock pressing against her belly and wait silently for the train to reach its destination.

That’s what she _should_ have done. Instead she adjusted her body, pushing up on her toes slightly so she could trap his cock between her thighs. He looked at her in alarm, but she only grinned at him and began to wiggle her hips slightly. It was subtle enough that someone watching would probably assume she was just trying to get into a more comfortable position on the cramped train, but he could definitely appreciate the friction of her bare legs rubbing against his cock even through the business slacks that were in the way. He watched her with wide, shocked eyes, but he didn’t dare push her away. She doubted he wanted to, regardless of the situation.

Natasha smirked at how obviously her rubbing was affecting him. She watched him nibble his lower lip between his teeth, trying to stop himself from groaning or reacting. This was fun! She’d gotten good at knowing how to use her body as another tool in her vast arsenal, usually in the form of a visual distraction that made it easier for her to do whatever she was there to do, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had used it in such a blunt, physical, tangible way. She wasn’t here to give this man a glimpse of her cleavage or her ass that would lower his guard; she was rubbing her body against him and squeezing his cock between her thighs for no reason other than that she wanted to do so.

She watched him closely, wanting to see what if anything he might do in response to her bold action. What she was doing was risky enough; would he do anything to increase the risk even further? She couldn’t decide whether she hoped for or dreaded for him to do something.

Finally he did act. He pulled her body even closer to his, something she hadn’t even thought possible. His arms wrapped around her body and he turned them around, flipping their positions so now it was her back against the wall and his body trapping her. He pressed his head against the wall so his mouth was right next to her ear.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he whispered into her ear. She shivered at his breath against her ear, unsure whether he was intentionally trying to turn her on or if it was purely coincidental.

“I’m having fun,” she answered. “Or I was, until you spoiled it.”

His eyes flashed, and she gasped in surprise as he suddenly spun her around so her face pressed against the wall and her back was to him. She didn’t know if he’d initially changed their positions and pinned her against the wall in order to make her stop, but if he had he had definitely moved away from that idea now. The rubbing didn’t stop. All that changed was that he was now the one doing it.

He couldn’t thrust his hips hard, of course. Aside from it being a dead giveaway that would get them caught for sure, he simply didn’t have the room to pull it off. But he worked with what he had and made it count. His cock pressed against her ass through his pants and her skirt, and he rubbed it against her and moved his hips from side to side. She would have loved it if he had been able to hump her more actively, but this still felt pretty damn good as far as she was concerned. Any movement of that cock against her ass was plenty enticing no matter how slight the physical pressure was. And doing it all on this train that was crowded to capacity only made it hotter for her. Natasha had always been bold, willing to calmly walk into dangerous life or death situations with a smile on her face. It was honestly exciting for her, that danger. It was like an adrenaline rush that brought out the best in her. Her life obviously wasn’t on the line here, but she felt a similar sort of excitement fill her as she thought about this stud grinding his cock against her ass on this crowded train where anyone could potentially see. It made her hot, and she decided she needed more. As much as it excited her to feel him rubbing against her, she was ready to up the ante significantly. 

She reached behind her, fumbling between their bodies, reaching underneath her skirt and tugging her thong to the side. She was trusting that their bodes were pressed so tightly together that no one around them could see what she was doing distinctly, but she knew that her handsome stranger could. There was no way he missed what she’d done, and no way had he failed to understand what she was trying to signal. He leaned his head in close to her ear again.

“You’re sure?” he whispered. She answered by wiggling her hips from side to side, rubbing her ass against him. That was all the answer he needed. The sound of the zipper to his pants being pulled down wasn’t actually all that loud, but to her ears it sounded almost ear-piercing. Maybe that was just because of what it represented and how much she wanted it.

She couldn’t look behind her to see exactly what he was doing, but she assumed the rustling she could hear was him freeing his cock from his underwear. And then she felt it. He carefully lifted her skirt just far enough so it was out of his way, and then his cock was pressing against her vulva. She bit her lip and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable penetration.

His cock slid into her slowly, and it was a struggle for her not to moan at the feeling. It had been a long time since she’d gotten any cock, and though she couldn’t see it, based on what she could feel she wasn’t sure if she’d ever had a cock this big inside of her. What she would give for him to truly be able to fuck her, to bend her over and slam that big dick into her! She loved rough, energetic fucking, and she was convinced that this handsome man and his huge cock were more than up to the task. But the situation limited them. He couldn’t pull back and slam into her with the force she was sure he could otherwise give her, both because there was no room and because they needed to try not to get caught. Even so, his cock felt damn good even on the slow insertion. She’d been wet and ready for him, and that was before he brushed against her g spot on the way in. Fuck thrusting hard and deep; if he could just keep brushing against her like that, that’s all she was going to need!

She wasn’t going to leave this all up to him though. Even in this position, pinned tight between the wall of the train and her new lover’s cock and unable to move her body much for fear of discovery, she still had some tricks up her sleeve. She had done plenty of kegel exercises and was more than happy to put her training to good use here. She exercised her control over her body to essentially jerk his cock with her pussy, giving him far more pleasure than should have realistically been possible under the circumstances. She heard him cough into his hand and it made her smile. It went without saying that that had been a hasty effort to cover up his genuine reaction to how good her pussy felt.

“Be prepared to cover your mouth,” he whispered to her. That confused her; why did he feel the need to issue a warning like that? Sure, his cock felt damn good inside of her, but what was he planning that he thought might surprise her and force a reaction from her unwilling lips? He couldn’t be thinking of giving her a legitimately rough and deep thrust, could he?

No, as it turned out, he was not. But he was right to give her his warning, because what he did do was no less surprising and felt at least as incredible as even the roughest fuck could have. First he slowly pulled his cock back until he was brushing against her g spot again, showing an uncanny ability to zero in on that spot. That alone would have earned him plenty of praise in her book, but what he did next blew her away.

His cock, while still pressing against her g spot, began to _vibrate_. He was right; she had to slap her hand over her mouth in a hurry to prevent herself from moaning loudly in surprise. At first she convinced herself that this was just her own overactive imagination filling her with a phantom sensation, trying to compensate for the lack of movement so she enjoyed her first fuck in a long time as much as she possibly could. But when the vibration did not go away and in fact picked up in intensity, she was forced to admit that this was no erotic daydream. He was, in fact, vibrating his cock inside of her, right against her g spot. She didn’t understand how this was possible, how he could make his very real flesh and blood dick vibrate inside of her like a battery-powered sex toy, but it was definitely happening. This wasn’t all in her head; it was real. The intense, almost explosive pleasure she was feeling was proof enough of that. How was it possible? She didn’t know. It was…it was _magic_.

“I told you,” he whispered. She couldn’t see him, but she could still easily envision the smile on his face. He had told her, and she’d underestimated him. She wouldn’t do that again.

She hadn’t expected much from the physical side of this, due to the various limitations placed on them. She had been counting on the spontaneity and the risk factor, the rush of potentially being caught to carry the day and make up for whatever they had to sacrifice in terms of movement. That excitement was still there, but she needn’t have worried about losing anything on the physical side. As much as she loved feeling a big cock slamming in and out of her hard and deep, and a strong man moving his body against hers fast enough to make his hips slap against her ass, this stranger was introducing her to something new and something that might very well have been better. His cock pressing against her g spot and vibrating like a human sex toy was threatening to make her legs give out. She wished she could grab onto something to ensure her balance but the wall was no help there. Besides, she probably needed one hand over her mouth just in case this all became too much for her and she let him, and the rest of the passengers on board t he train, know just how much she was enjoying this seemingly impossible trick he was pulling off.

Natasha was threatening to be overwhelmed, but she wasn’t going to give up. This seeming master of sex was going to bring her an incredible climax, but she wanted to make sure he was just as satisfied when he stepped off of the train. She kept up with her squeezing as best she could; hoping her kegel exercises would be enough help her keep up or at least bring him some pleasure too. She had no idea how those vibrations of his felt on his end; this was uncharted territory for her. But she was determined to bring him to orgasm as surely as he was going to give her the best climax she’d had in a very long time.

Her legs were shaking and it was all she could do not to scream, cry out and alert the entire train that the two foreigners against the wall were up to something very naughty. She couldn’t even think about trying to drag this out; she didn’t have that kind of power over her body right now, or that level of control over what was happening. She might have started this when she decided to be daring and deliberately rubbed his erection between her legs, but the moment he’d spun her around and begun to hump her, this had become his show.

Natasha knew she was headed for a memorable climax, but she could not have predicted just how massive it was actually going to be. Simply keeping her hand clasped over her mouth wasn’t enough anymore. She had to actually stuff her hand inside of her mouth and bite down to make sure she didn’t scream out loud. Her body shook, and she might very well have collapsed if her man hadn’t been there to press her flush against the wall and basically sandwich her between the cool metal and his warm, hard body. She miraculously managed to stay quiet, but inside her head she was screaming in ecstasy. Her body was singing in a way it never had before, in a way she wouldn’t have even believed was possible if she wasn’t experiencing it for herself right at that moment. She’d impulsively started playing with this man, not knowing where it would take her, and where it had taken her was the greatest sexual high of her entire life.

It was a good thing she’d already shoved her fist into her mouth to silence herself, because he came inside of her suddenly and without warning, and she knew she wouldn’t have had time to stifle her shocked cry otherwise. They hadn’t discussed where he would cum, and how could they? They hadn’t discussed anything; she _still_ didn’t even know his name! So of course he didn’t know that she was infertile and it was fine for him to cum inside of her without any risk. She wasn’t angry at his presumption though. First of all, aside from the lack of risk she faced, there was no other option. What else was he going to do? If he pulled his cock out of her and came literally anywhere else, there was no doubt that someone on the crowded train would see the evidence of their insane public tryst.

There was another reason she was happy he’d cum inside of her though, a different and far less practical reason. There simply wasn’t any better way she could think of for this encounter to end. Being pinned against the wall of a train by a handsome stranger whose name she didn’t even know, having him lift her skirt up and fuck her while they were surrounded by bodies on every side, was the wildest thing she’d ever done in her life sexually. How else could it end other than him giving her a creampie? It was like every porno, every hentai come to life.

Her fist was still in her mouth even after he’d slowly pulled his cock out of her, tucked it away and zipped himself back up as quietly and carefully as he could. She finally slid her thong back into place and smoothed her skirt out. The moment was over, and she shook her head in amazement. Had that really just happened? Had she actually teased and then been fucked by some random good-looking dude in the middle of a crowded train? Had he honestly somehow made his cock vibrate inside of her pussy, right against her g spot, and given her the strongest climax of her life? Natasha wasn’t sure whether this was an actual day in her life or if she had been on such a dry spell that she was having erotic dreams like a horny teenager.

The train stopped, and the designated stop was called out over the speaker. With a start, Natasha realized it was her stop. They hadn’t finished a minute too soon! She wasn’t sure what she would have done if she’d still be on the cusp of her climax when they reached t this stop. She couldn’t have afforded to miss this meeting; it would have killed this entire operation before it had even started. But it would have been a major regret if she’d had to leave just before that incredible finish. Thankfully they’d made it just in time, and she could leave with no regrets.

“This is my stop,” she said, clearing her throat and turning around so she was facing him again. He looked stunned, as if he couldn’t quite believe what they’d just done either. Maybe this sort of thing was just as out of character for him as it had been for her. It took a few seconds for her words to register, and when they did he shook his head as if to clear it and took a hasty step back.

“Right! Right, sorry, let me just get out of your way,” he said. It was both funny and cute to hear him sounding so flustered after he’d just finished fucking her and cumming inside of her. Several more passengers were getting off at the same time so he had to move to the side to clear a path.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling at him. She stepped around him, and saw a young Japanese businesswoman staring straight at her and rubbing her thighs together. The woman’s cute face was flushed, and she looked away as soon as Natasha met her eyes. A quick mental calculation led her to the conclusion that if anyone on the train would have had a good enough angle to see what she and her handsome stranger had gotten up to it would have been this woman, assuming she’d been standing in that same spot the whole time.

The possibility made Natasha blush, but it made her smile too. Part of the thrill of public sex was that risk of being caught. If that cute businesswoman _had_ seen them as Natasha now expected she had, she was glad she and the handsome stranger had put on enough of a show to leave her so flustered and likely aroused. It was a memory the woman would never forget, and Natasha knew she sure as hell wouldn’t be forgetting it either. With the same impulsiveness that had been guiding her thus far today and had served her so well, she turned around to face her mystery lover.

“Are you in town long?” she asked casually, and was pleased when he nodded.

“I live here, so yeah, I’m not going anywhere,” he said. She smiled. That was excellent to hear.

“Great,” she said. “I’ll be in town for awhile; probably a few weeks at least.” She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her suit, scribbled down the address and room number of the hotel she was staying at and slipped it into his pocket. “If you want to…get to know each other a little better, come pay me a visit.”

“Will you be in tonight?” he asked right away, not trying to hide his eagerness. She chuckled.

“Yes, I should be back by five. Stop by any time after that, Mr, uh…” She trailed off as she remembered she still didn’t know his name. How incredibly backwards this had all been!

“Potter,” he said, smiling and shaking his head at the insanity of the situation too. “My name is Harry Potter.”

“Natasha Romanoff,” she said, nodding at him. Just about everyone who had wanted to get off of the train had already done so, and she knew she would miss her stop and thus her meeting if she didn’t get moving now. In fact the doors began to close, and she had to make a break for it. “See you tonight, Harry!” she called out as she ran full-speed ahead towards the door and dove through it just before it could close.

\--

“Nope. No way. Uh uh. Don’t buy it.”

Tony Stark shook his head adamantly, refusing to believe the story the Black Widow had just told. Fucking on a train, really? Who was she kidding? Her husband Harry was far too mild-mannered for something like that. He was a good guy, to be sure, and Tony liked him. But he was not the ‘fuck a stranger in the middle of a crowded train’ type.

“It’s true, Tony,” she said, nodding adamantly despite the protestations of not only Tony but the rest of the assembled Avengers as well. “It is!” Only Clint smiled knowingly; he alone of the Avengers already knew the story.

“Sorry Nat; I’m not sure I believe it either,” Bruce said, smiling sheepishly. “I kind of feel like you’re just trying to top Thor’s story about screwing Jane on top of the Bifrost.”

“Indeed!” The Asgardian slammed his cup full of beer down on the table. “Do not be ashamed just because you failed to beat me. It’s only natural that I would have the best sex story. You humans are notoriously prudish.”

“Hey, that’s a dirty word in this mansion, pal,” Tony said indignantly. “You call me a prude one more time and I’m going to take your room away and let Vision use it to store…uh…whatever the hell he actually owns.”

“Don’t get defensive just because your story was a bust,” Clint said.

“Excuse me? Banging a barely legal socialite in her room, then going downstairs and securing a massive donation from her father was a _bust_? In what universe?”

“In a universe where I met my future wife on a crowded train in Tokyo, and fucked her and came inside of her before I knew her name.”

All eyes turned to Harry as he walked back into the room. He’d stepped out to use the bathroom shortly before Thor’s story finished and Natasha’s began. There were murmurs of surprise, but Tony shook his head.

“I know a husband is always supposed to have his wife’s back, but c’mon,” he said. “You honestly expect me to believe she just started grinding against you out of nowhere, and you pinned her to the wall, unzipped your pants and started fucking her?” Harry shrugged, unaffected by Tony’s disbelief.

“Believe what you want,” Natasha’s husband said. “You usually do anyway.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. Harry had never been a very good liar in his experience, but he hadn’t flinched and hadn’t given any sign that would give him away. Could he actually be telling the truth?

“But you’re, I mean… _you_ ,” he said eloquently. “You’ve never exactly struck me as the exhibitionist type.”

“I wasn’t, until that day on the train,” Harry said in answer. “But then I met Natasha.” He looked away from Tony, walked over to the armchair Natasha was sitting in and squeezed in with her. She snuggled into his side and giggled when he wrapped his arm around her body. “She brings out the wild side in me, what can I say?”

Tony couldn’t believe it. How had he never picked up on this before? Maybe it was the massive amounts of alcohol they’d all gone through that had gotten Harry and Natasha to lower their guard?

“If you’re so adventurous, why have none of us ever noticed?” he asked, trying to trip them up in a lie.

“It’s magic,” Harry said, and he and Natasha looked at each other and giggled. Either they were even more sloshed than he realized or they were lost in some kind of inside joke known only to the two of them.

Nah, that couldn’t be it. They were just trashed.


	2. The Malfunctioning Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the elevator malfunctions, Pepper gets to see just how Harry and Natasha work off their excess adrenaline.

Pepper Potts finally allowed herself to exhale once they made it back through the doors of Avengers Mansion. It had been a harrowing experience but she had made it back home with the help of Harry and Natasha, who had escorted her and protected her the entire way. The adrenaline was still pumping through her body and she was sure the same was true for them. She didn't know how they were going to let off steam, but she knew where she was heading.

"I need a long, hot bath," she said as she pushed the button on the elevator. The three of them stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to take them up two floors.

And then it stopped. Pepper closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them back up, hoping that the problem would resolve itself, but it didn't.

"Tony?" she said, tapping her ear and activating their audio link.

"Already got the alert, Pepper," his voice spoke into her ear. "Everything should be up and running again in, say, fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty. Thirty tops."

Pepper sighed, but a strange growl caught her attention. It took her a moment to realize that the sound had come from Natasha.

"Natasha?" she said. "Are you alright?"

The redhead didn't respond. She didn't even look in her direction. She was staring at Harry and squirming, rubbing her thighs together. Pepper began to grow concerned that she might need to use the bathroom, but she was about to find out that Natasha was squirming for a very different reason.

She launched herself at Harry, her body colliding with his as he held his arms out to meet her. Their lips met and battled for dominance, and the sounds they were letting out were like nothing Pepper had ever heard, at least not from human beings. They sounded more like animals in heat who were about to mate. And she was about to realize that this was a more apt description than she could have anticipated.

Hands tore at clothes without a care. If Tony had gotten cameras installed in the elevators like he’d wanted they would have been putting on quite the spectacle for anyone who cared to watch, but as it was only Pepper was privy to the two lovers undressing each other.

“Pepper? Everything alright?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Tony. Everything’s fine.” What the hell else was she supposed to say? She wasn’t about to provide narration for what she was seeing!

Natasha jumped into Harry’s arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed her by the ass and held her up as he slammed his cock inside of her. Pepper’s breath caught in her throat at the raw display of sexual force, and she had to work hard not to let on that anything was amiss. The far bigger concern was the needy grunting that Natasha started doing as Harry held her up by her ass and fucked her in the middle of the elevator.

“Pepper? What the hell is that?” Tony asked. Natasha was being so loud that he could hear her through his audio link with Pepper. “Is there an animal in there with you or something?”

“No, Tony,” she said. “It’s just Harry, Natasha and me.” It was true, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t an animal in there with her. Or a pair of them, more accurately.

“Well, if the three of you just hang tight we’ll have you out of there in just a little bit.”

“Fine, fine,” Pepper said distantly, but she was drowned out by the banging sound of Harry slamming Natasha’s back against the elevator door and holding her there while he fucked her.

“Seriously, you guys don’t need to try and break out,” Tony said, misinterpreting the cause of the banging. “That door’s not gonna give. If you break it, you buy it.”

“I’ll pass that along,” Pepper said. At the rate Harry and Natasha were going they might very well have a bill coming their way before this was over.

“So, how did the mission go?” Tony asked, none the wiser as Harry and Natasha did their very best to test the strength of his elevator door. “Any complications?”

“No,” she said. “Nothing went wrong. I think we’re all just a little antsy to get out of the elevator, to be honest.”

“I understand,” Tony said.

 _No you don’t_ , she thought. She doubted even Tony had ever seen sex as raw and wild as this.

Harry had set Natasha down on her feet now, and she was bent over and grabbing onto the hand rail with both hands as he plowed her from behind. It was amazing to Pepper how many positions they’d switched to in such a short amount of time, and they’d done it all without speaking. How many times had they fucked in public spaces that they were able to so easily adapt to this situation without any discussion?

She carried on a pointless conversation with Tony, barely paying any attention to what he said. She continued to talk to him about nothing mainly so there would be some noise to prevent him from hearing the slapping of Harry’s hips smacking against Natasha’s ass, as well as the grunts and groans they let out. She was standing as far away from them as she could get, but there wasn’t exactly a lot of room to maneuver. The best she could do was try and drown them out, because it was obvious they were too caught up in each other to even remember that she was there.

Harry pulled out, and Natasha dropped to her knees and took his cock between her lips to swallow down his load. Pepper could hear her gulping and see her cheeks bulging, and it was all she could do to even hear what Tony was saying.

“Okay, good news; we’re back!” he said. Right on cue, the elevator started moving again. “See you in about twenty seconds. Hopefully you three didn’t get my nice new elevator dirty.” 


	3. Mile High with the Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Potter are en route to their honeymoon. But why wait?

Harry was restless.

The seats were about as good as you could get on an airplane, at least one that was a commercial airliner rather than privately owned by Tony Stark, but he just couldn't get comfortable. Natasha knew why, and knew that it was all her fault.

She'd been edging the fuck out of Harry all week, teasing him before missions but not giving him satisfaction. She hadn't bothered to warn him not to masturbate; it was irrelevant. He could jerk off all he wanted and it wouldn't satisfy him, not really. By the time they got on the plane he was as pent up as he'd ever been since she'd met him, which had been the whole point.

"You look agitated, Mr. Potter," she whispered, leaning across the seat.

"I think you know why, Mrs. Potter," he whispered back harshly. Natasha grinned at hearing him call her that; the newness of being Mrs. Natasha Potter (privately only; she would remain Natasha Romanoff in her public life) hadn't worn off yet, but that was to be expected.

It was currently the middle of the night, and they were somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean right now en route to their honeymoon, which promised to be a solid week of nonstop sex. But why wait? She'd been running her hand along his thigh for a solid hour now, waiting for that moment when he would finally snap and either usher her into the bathroom or just take her right there in the seat.

She found her answer when her hand lingered on the bulge of his pants for a bit too long for him to ignore. He grabbed her wrist with both hands, and at first she thought he was going to shove her hand off of him. Instead he pulled her over the arm rest and into his seat, plopping her down in his lap with her back to him.

"Here?" she whispered.

"Here," he confirmed with a grunt. So that ruled out a trip to the bathroom. This might be tricky, but it was going to be pretty damn fun.

She lifted her hips off of him temporarily so he could undo his pants and free his cock, and it was simple enough from there. She'd come prepared; she'd worn a skirt today for just this reason, and there was nothing underneath it. When she sat back down on him it was with her pussy sliding down onto his cock, and they both had to bite back a groan.

Having sex in a chair on the middle of an airplane was a unique challenge for them, but they were used to fucking in public places. They worked carefully, holding back their moans and stopping themselves from moving too fast or being too obvious about what they were doing. There was only so much they could do though, especially with how pent up Harry was. She wiggled around in his lap and bounced on his cock as subtly as she could, but he put his hands on her hips and forced her to ride him a bit harder. He could have forced her to go much faster. Hell, he could have said to hell with it, thrown her down and given her a mating press right in the middle of the aisle. She was probably lucky he was showing as much restraint as he was after how much she'd teased him.

He wasn't the only one who'd been pent up; Natasha had been denying herself in the process of teasing him, and so her orgasm hit soon and it hit hard. She had to shove her fist into her mouth and bite down to keep from screaming and leaving absolutely no doubt about what had just happened.

Harry pressed his head against her shoulder and used it to make his grunts indistinct when he followed her over the edge and came inside of her. Natasha sighed and shook her head. That had been quick, but it was also something she would never forget. Could this technically be considered the first fuck of their honeymoon? Did it count when they were still hours away from landing?

The newlyweds weren't the only ones who would never forget this flight. While they'd done a reasonably good job of keeping it down, it was still pretty obvious what was happening to anyone who was awake and who paid attention. The two female stewardesses who had happened by hadn't been able to resist the temptation to grope themselves through their uniforms while they stood still and blocked access to their aisle. No one needed to get by anyway. Harry and Natasha weren't going anywhere, and all of the other passengers in first class were sleeping deeply, completely unaware of the erotic show the Potters were putting on.

All but one passenger, that is. A lonely, neglected young housewife had been reading a book when the noises first started, and she hadn't taken her eyes off of the show the entire time. She'd slipped her shorts and panties down and started masturbating on the spot, too turned on by what she was seeing to worry about being caught.

Natasha wasn't aware of any of the onlookers but she wouldn't have cared even if she had been. It might have gotten them in some hot water but Nick Fury could have straightened it out if necessary. If two stewardesses and a lonely housewife wanted to enjoy a free show they were welcome to it.

It was the first public sex they'd engaged in as husband and wife but it most certainly was not going to be the last. Natasha wasn't going to settle down now that she was married. If anything she was going to get even more adventurous now, and she knew her husband would be right there with her for all of it, fucking her from one continent tot he next.

The Potters were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
